El materializador de ADN
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: Pesimo summary por lo que prefiero no poner de que va, solo denle una oportunidad a este pequeño escrito x.x-para una amiga con cariño!


**Bueno pues aqui un one-short inspirado en una imagen creada con el programa xnalara o no recuerdo como se llama perdonen de uhna amiga por cierto GRAN DISEÑADORA GRAFICA!.**

**Este escrito va enteramente dedicado a mi amiga lilith-winchester en Deviantart que ha sido super linda y padre conmigo desde que le empece a hablar que no fue hace mucho xD en fin lilith; con mucho cariño para ti, espero te guste y perdonadme si la lio en algunas partes; me esmere mucho en esto para que quedara lo mejor posible, el proximo tambien ira dedicado para ti! jaja no se porque pero me inspiras a escribir porque se que si lo escribo bien te gustara y te pondras feliz ;D**

**saludos y comenten!**

-Rebecca, ¿qué diantres estás haciendo con esa cosa? Y lo más importante…¡¿de dónde lo has sacado?-el tono de incredulidad de Shaun no tenia comparación, pareciese como si de verdad su amiga le asustara con cada vez que le viera.

Rebecca solo le hizo señas con la mano de que dejara de fastidiar pero no dejo por nada del mundo lo que estaba haciendo; una plataforma color gris alargada y metálica se hallaba colocada en el centro del circulo que se formaba en medio de los lugares de trabajo de cada uno; unos cables salían de la parte de abajo del extraño y gran objeto que ya habían sido conectados a la parte donde Desmond recargaba la cabeza: o esta mujer era muy friki o no era humana…imaginen que opina Shaun.

-Ay dios lo que uno se encuentra por ¿verdad mujer?-dijo con sarcasmo haciendo que Becca al fin volteara, parecía que ya había terminado de arreglar el objeto-dime que eso no trabajara en conjunto con el Animus.

-Esto mi muy ignorante compañero es algo que revolucionara nuestro trabajo con Desmond y si, si funcionara con Desmond y sus memorias-comento orgullosa ignorando el sarcasmo del historiador.

-Sabes que a Lucy le dará algo cuando regrese y vea esto, es mas ¿a que horas lo metiste?, nunca te vi-dijo aun confundido aunque un poco maravillado por ver que hacia un objeto con apariencia tan estorbosa.

-Te centras demasiado en lo que haces, y no seas tonto, la tuve que armar ¿pensabas que la cargue entera?-Shaun no dijo nada…obvio era que no lo cargaría sola, se sintió tonto por un momento.

-Cuando entren Desmond y Lucy te lo explico ¿vale?-termino sentándose en su silla para ajustar los últimos toques, quería que saliera a la perfección.

Mientras tanto Desmond se encontraba afuera en el techo de lo que alguna vez fue la mansión de su familia…de la familia de Ezio…si eso es, observando hacia la entrada de Monterregioni, a Lucy le tocaba ir por la cena ese día y le preocupaba y no solo ella, cuando a cualquiera de los demas les tocaba salir; pues Abstergo les seguía buscando y no quería a ninguno de sus nuevos amigos heridos o en problemas.

Parecía perro guardián, no movía la vista ni él mismo hasta que suspiro y comenzó a brincar y maniobrar para llegar a donde Lucy iba entrando con los respectivos alimentos de la noche.

-Te has tardado un poco, ¿todo bien?-pregunto el asesino ayudándole con unas bolsas para que Lucy cerrara de nuevo la reja de la entrada.

-Si todo bien, solo me aseguraba de que nadie me siguiera… ¿cuanto tiempo llevabas acá fuera?-le miro con curiosidad tomando algunas bolsas de los brazos de Desmond el cual solo sonrió un poco.

-No mucho…bueno tengo un poco de hambre, ¿vamos?-dicho esto Lucy solo le sonrió y comenzó a caminar dejándole atrás.

Desmond quedo quieto en la entrada, mirándole por un momento como seguía caminando hacia el santuario, a veces se ponía a pensar que tal vez había algo entre ellos, algo que claro jamás se hablaría en estos tiempos, pues la guerra con los templarios era más importante que locas divagaciones sin sentido como, el si pudiera haber un futuro a su lado…¿pero qué pensaba?, Lucy solo era su amiga, nada más.

-¡Hey Desmond, ¿vienes o no?, si Shaun termina con la vida de todo lo que traje al igual que hizo como con mis yogurts de la ultima vez no regresare a comprar más para ti!-la voz de Lucy le saco de sus divagaciones haciendo que reaccionara y comenzara a caminar hacia ella.

Cuando termine esta pesadilla entre Asesinos y Templarios tal vez se atrevería a tocar el tema, pero hasta entonces todo se quedaría en esa conversación que tuvieron al entrar en el túnel que los llevaba hacia el santuario:

_-Cuando salvemos al mundo te lo demuestro-contesto Lucy refiriéndose a que si se sabía divertir, no como lo había dicho el asesino._

_-Si claro, ¿me lo pones por escrito?-contesto con el mismo tono de sarcasmo que ya había usado anteriormente._

_Lucy soltó una carcajada haciendo que Desmond sonriera y después la luz de la varilla se hizo presente en aquel antiguo y oscuro túnel._

Para el punto de vista de Desmond, lo conversado se había quedado en una cita futura.

Estaba decidido a prepararle el mejor Martini del siglo si era posible decirlo así y a Shaun y Rebecca también cuando detuvieran a los templarios, porque era un hecho que haría hasta lo imposible por qué Lucy estuviera a salvo…y el mundo también claro, tal y como se lo dijo en la guarida anterior.

Y así caminaron en silencio hasta que entraron al santuario y al llegar donde se hallaba los otros dos sus caras de impresión no tenían cabida en ningún lugar al mirar la gran plataforma que se encontraba en medio del santuario, Lucy miro a Shaun buscando culpables a lo cual el solo respondió moviendo los hombros hacia arriba en señal de no saber que era eso.

-Que bueno que llegas Lucy, definitivamente esto nos ayudara un montón-comento de sope sacando de su trance sorpresivo a Desmond y Lucy-pónganse cómodos para que les pueda explicar.

Lucy dejo las bolsas al igual que Desmond en la mesa donde siempre cenaban y se dirigió a su escritorio mientras Desmond se colocaba con cierto miedo a unos metros a la izquierda de la plataforma.

-Verán, esto es a lo que yo llamo…-

-Un trasto como el Animus solo que alargado…-cortó Shaun rodando los ojos.

-Calla y ponte mejor a leer un libro-contesto cabreada arrojándole un lápiz dándole en la cabeza, Shaun solo sonrió de lado y se mantuvo callado.

-Como iba diciendo; esto es algo a lo que decidí llamar "materializador de ADN", y se han de preguntar ¿para que coñazos nos sirve?, bueno pues digamos que nos facilitara un poco mas el trabajo con mi bebe-explico orgullosa de su recién invento encargado desde la base de los asesinos.

Lucy alzo una ceja en seña de sorpresa pero a la vez de desconfianza, Shaun examinaba con la vista desde su lugar la extraña plataforma, no se lograba explicar al igual que Lucy aun que diablos lograría ese trasto alargado.

-¡Tu!-exclamo de repente señalando con su dedo acusadoramente a Desmond, el cual se había comenzado a escabullir hacia la salida del recinto.

Desmond freno en seco como si de un niño pequeño regañado se tratara, volteo lentamente ante la mirada espectadora de sus 3 amigos.

-¿A dónde vas Desmond?-pregunto amenazadora Rebecca a lo cual el otro trago saliva, Lucy capto al instante el porqué de lo que pasaba.

-N-No creas que me iba por miedo a probar tu nuevo "invento"-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos enfatizando la palabra invento-solo quería ir a ver la hermosa luna llena y rezarle a…decir Dios es falso por lo que llevo entendido hasta ahora-se quedo pensando un momento en Minerva y sus palabras en el vaticano- así que solo pedir por despertar de esta pesadilla en la que me hallo osea de que esa cosa gris y larga no este aquí ahora mismo-finalizo con tono de sarcasmo de inicio a fin.

-Bueno, sí que tiene por qué temer, ¿esa cosa la has probado ya?-interrumpió Lucy levantándose de su asiento y señalando la maquina-plataforma.

-¡Oh vamos chicos, puede ser una oportunidad única, enserio, además Desmond, ya has enfrentado cosas peores, te metieron al Animus a punta de ostias cuando menos lo esperaste la primera vez!-Rebecca había dado en el clavo, pero las cosas eran diferentes según el asesino.

-¡Claro que ha habido cosas peores, como esa que mencionas…pero en esa ocasión los templarios me llegaron por el lado ciego, sin previo aviso y tú me pides de cara que pruebe una cosa que probablemente si me deje pintando murales exóticos con mi sangre cual picazo, ni de coña usare eso!-exclamo señalando el recién invento.

-¡Ya te dije que no bromees con eso Desmond…!-soltó Lucy exasperada metiéndose en la discusión

-¡Hey, yo también quiero participar en esto de los gritos, se está haciendo costumbre en este manicomio al que llamamos escondite!-los tres le miraron en señal de reprocho a lo cual Shaun solo sonrió cual niño travieso.

-¡Ok basta ya!-corto Lucy los gritos que inundaban el cuarto quedando en un silencio algo incomodo-Desmond entiendo que tengas nervios, miedo incluso con todo esto y sabes cuánto odio meterte en esa máquina infernal haciéndote pasar por el efecto sangrado y demas…y no vuelvas a bromear con aquello-Desmond se reprocho a sus adentros, ella tenía razón, que imbécil acababa de ser-; Rebecca sabes que si no has probado esa cosa antes es peligroso, no sabemos qué efectos pueda tener sobre Desmond, pero si tú dices que todo saldrá bien, creo en ti y tu capacidad, Desmond; podríamos intentar una vez y si no te sientes bien a la primera te desconectamos ¿te parece?, tampoco te obligare a algo que no quieras-concluyo hablando con tono tranquilo y sereno.

-No, no, también creo en Rebecca y en todo lo que hace, es muy buena solo que…perdón, me deje caer-llevar como lo quieras llamar…lo hare-contesto con tono vencido dejando caer sus hombros en señal de derrota-perdón también por haberme alterado-se disculpo con su otra amiga.

-No perdón yo, no debí de haber hecho tal comparación, obviamente todo es muy distinto-contesto ya calmada.

Desmond le dio un abrazo sincero de disculpa el cual Becca acepto y contesto de igual forma, por alguna razón a Lucy esto no le causa mucha simpatía…se reprocho en sus adentros, ¿qué coños pensaba?

-Bueno, ¿por lo menos me puedes decir a que me enfrento?, que hace exactamente ESTO-pregunto separándose de Rebecca señalando aun con miedo a la plataforma.

-Esto mis amigos, por eso lleva el nombre de materializador; ya que puede materializar en este caso una memoria, o sea a Ezio-todos le miraron sorprendidos-o en otra forma, esto recreara la conciencia de Ezio, mejor dicho se creara una segunda conciencia totalmente independiente del Animus y a su vez le traerá de alguna forma a la vida y ya que esto no afecto el tiempo espacio puesto que no estamos haciendo un viaje al pasado, no hay peligro-todos traían cara de no entender ni leches de lo que había Becca así que sacaron deducciones.

-En pocas palabras revivirás a Ezio a través de la información genética que guarda Desmond lo cual obvio incluye su todo: subconsciente, manías, carácter, todo; vaya pues como traerlo del pasado sin ir al pasado; en resumen crearas a un segundo Ezio pero como si fuera el primer y único que vivió en el Renacimiento-Rebecca asintió feliz a lo que dijo Shaun y Desmond quedo con cara "ah claro".

-Bueno, ya está todo preparado, solo falta sincronizarte-dijo Becca esperando que Desmond no cambiara de parecer.

-Vale hagámoslo, ¿qué más me puede pasar? veo gente muerta como la del programa de televisión "Ghost Whisperer" solo que de forma más flipante ya que los fantasmas no me hablan, un tío pinto con su sangre mi habitación claro antes de quitarse la vida porque se volvió loco por culpa del Animus, habitación a la cual me llevaron secuestrado ya que me metieron una ostia como pan en la cabeza, viaje dando de botes en el maletero de un coche para salvar mi trasero y ahora veré a mi tatarabuelo de vuelta a la vida, si es que es algo mío en cuanto a lo familiar se refiere, aun no entiendo bien la relación mía con Ezio y Altair; definitivamente cuando sea padre tendré buenas historias que contar a mis hijos-le fue reprochando a nadie mientras se sentaba en el Animus, Lucy negó con la cabeza sonriendo de lado, este hombre tenía un humor único.

Una vez Desmond sentado Rebecca comenzó a teclear el ordenador y ruidos de maquinas comenzaron a sonar; el Animus y la plataforma comenzaron a encender a la par, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Desmond, pese a que ya estaba acostumbrado al efecto sangrado y al Animus no podía evitar sentir un poco de temor, agregando el hecho que desde que comenzó a sufrir el efecto sangrado se había hecho igual de perceptivo que Ezio y Altair. Poco a poco fue quedando inconsciente hasta quedar dormido, Shaun y Lucy miraban un tanto nerviosos, pues no sabían que resultaría de todo esto.

-Y debes de programarlo supongo-comento Lucy tratando de ignorar a la nueva máquina funcionando, soltaba una luz blanca que iluminaba el lugar entero.

-Si, programare esto para que nos traiga al Ezio Auditore de 1507…no te preocupes esto no matara a Desmond-concluyo cosa que alivio de sobremanera a la rubia.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que apareció en el monitor de Becca una cantidad enorme de números y enseguida un esquema del cerebro de Desmond, después mas números y letras aparecieron y líneas blancas salieron señalando zonas del esquema, y finalmente dos cadenas de ADN; una de Desmond y otra de Ezio, comenzaron a destellar y se unieron formando una misma.

Desmond se quejo cosa que inmediatamente llamo la atención de los 3 aunque Lucy obvio fue más rápida, el pulso de Desmond comenzó a acelerarse de la nada alarmando a los presentes, el asesino no dejaba de articular gestos como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla o algún mal estar; Lucy tomo su mano y le miro preocupada.

-¡¿Rebecca que está pasando?-exclamo Lucy a lo cual Becca no contesto pues estaba apurada estabilizando a ambas maquinas y a Desmond.

-Es un proceso corto, todo estará bien-fue lo único que dijo sin mirar a la rubia.

-Genial Rebecca, de haber sabido antes que tu trasto sirve para convulsionar al sujeto dentro del Animus mejor te hubieras comprado una sartén; de un golpe bien dado en la mera cabeza causa el mismo efecto y te hubieras ahorrado todo el trabajo de armar esto-le reprocho con su típico tono de sarcasmo acomodándose los lentes, Rebecca solo contesto con un "¡ja ja!".

Pese a su tono de sarcasmo, no podía ocultar también su preocupación por Desmond; pues aunque al principio habían chocado el tiempo que pasaba se hacían más cercanos convirtiendo su mala pasada del principio en amistad. Agregando el hecho de que bueno Shaun era el único hombre entre ambas mujeres, al llegar Desmond se equilibro la balanza en el equipo.

De pronto la plataforma comenzó a tomar un brillo intenso color blanco dejando la vista nula de los presentes; solo Lucy alcanzo a ver como unas líneas blancas comenzaban a entrelazarse y formar una figura humana, después de eso cerró los ojos y como instinto se volteo hacia Desmond y se aferro a él como queriendo protegerlo colocando sus brazos rodeando su cuello que se encontraba posado en la maquina; el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la cabeza de Desmond y el espaldar era suficiente para que sus brazos le pudieran rodear.

El gran destello ceso; Rebecca y Shaun se tallaron los ojos para mirar al objeto alargado y al ver lo que yacía inconsciente encima de la plataforma no pudieron quedar mas asombrados.

-N-No puede ser, ¡Rebecca tu trasto de verdad funciona!-exclamo sorprendido Shaun con los ojos como platos.

-Pues claro que funciona listillo-contesto con tono irritado-aunque jamás creí que esto de verdad fuera posible-admitió con incredulidad en la voz.

-Hey Lucy, cuando termines de mostrarle tu afecto a Desmond creo que te interesara ver esto-comento Shaun mirando de forma curiosa a su compañera rubia.

Lucy abrió los ojos de golpe y se separo rápidamente del inconsciente asesino mirando nerviosa a sus amigos los cuales le miraban con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué miran?-era obvio que miraban, se sintió avergonzada pues no se veía a diario a Lucy abrazando al Sr. Miles.

-No nada-dijeron al unisonó.

De pronto algo llamo la atención de la asesina; no podía creer lo que veía: Ezio Auditore de Florencia estaba ahí, en el presente, tirado inconsciente en esa plataforma gris alargada y ciertamente útil; quedo atónita ante lo sucedido, se había pasmado de sorpresa.

-Funciono…realmente esa cosa materializo a Ezio-dijo Lucy tratando de salir de su trance sorpresivo.

-En persona le veo un poco más de parecido a Desmond-comento Rebecca curiosa examinándolo de pies a cabeza-recuerden que deben de tratarle como si fuera el único Ezio.

-Pues si quitas la actitud de conquistador y el atractivo si que se parecen-se burlo Shaun haciendo ademan con sus brazos primero señalando Ezio y luego a Desmond, Rebecca sonrió un poco.

-¿Quién se parece a mi?-un aturdido Desmond iba despertando lentamente del shock que había sufrido dentro de la maquina.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada Lucy exigiéndole con su mirada una respuesta positiva.

-Si si, perdona por preocuparte, no era mi intención-contesto con un deje de molestia en su voz, se sentía mareado y fuera de lugar, Lucy le siguió mirando sin parpadear-de verdad estoy bien; ya se me pasara-dicho esto hizo una mueca con la boca para luego dirigir su mirar hacia Ezio de nuevo.

Desmond hizo lo mismo; se levanto de un salto del Animus claro sin éxito total pues los mareos le hicieron caer que de no ser por Shaun se hubiera dado uno bueno en la cabeza, pues este le sostuvo de la espalda cayendo junto con el.

-¿Cuántas veces te debemos decir que no te pares demasiado rápido después de estar conectado a la maquina?-pregunto Shaun sobándose el trasero, había caído de mera retaguardia por intentar ayudar a Desmond.

-Venga no me molestes que no te lo he pedido, ¡¿y como no quieres que me altere ni intente salir corriendo cuando despierto y veo a un supuesto muerto de hace mas de 100 años?-le reprocho señalando alterado a Ezio.

-Basta de quejarse par de nenazas y admiren el fruto de mi invento-comento Rebecca orgullosa de su invento.

Ambos bufaron de fastidio y se separaron para poder levantarse; Shaun lo hizo pero Desmond no tubo éxito; Shaun rodo los ojos y le tendió la mano de buena fe, Desmond acepto la ayuda logrando así por fin poder ponerse de pie; aun aturdido.

-Ok entonces santa patrona de lo friki e imposible, si tan útil es tu invento ¿esta vivo?, pues ya va un rato y no se mueve por nada-dijo Shaun con tono de fastidio aun sosteniendo a Desmond por la espalda, este solo sonrió un poco.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Becca, tenia razón, no se había movido hasta pareciese que no respiraba así que volteo a ver a Lucy la cual solo rodo los ojos y comenzó a acercarse al ancestro de Desmond. Se agacho lentamente y puso de forma suave y lenta dos de sus dedos en el cuello del asesino para comprobar su pulso…1…2…3, sintió tres pulsos pausados lo cual le alegro pero aterro a la vez; realmente estaba vivo y presente con ellos, el Animus de verdad había creado un segundo Ezio; si poder visitar las memorias de tus antepasados ya era sorprendente el traer a la vida una memoria sin afectar el espacio tiempo era aun mas asombroso y espectacular.

-Esta vivo creo, pero su pulso esta débil-dijo finalmente aun examinando su cuello buscando señal de mejora, afortunadamente así fue-pero parece que se comienza a estabilizar.

-¡En tu cara Sr. Wikipedía!-festejo en tono burlón Rebecca haciendo que Shaun rodara los ojos.

Desmond se alejo de Shaun haciendo señas de que ya podía estar de pie y se comenzó a acercar a Ezio; se agacho de misma forma que Lucy pero del otro lado del asesino mirándole con curiosidad y un toque de admiración y asombro.

-Verlo en persona es aun mas sorprendente que manejarlo cual marioneta-comento con un deje de admiración en su voz, Lucy alzo la vista y le miro para después mirar a Ezio de nuevo.

De repente ambos abrieron mas los ojos de sorpresa; pues observaban como el Auditore comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente tratando de enfocar a las personas que se hallaban junto a el.

De pronto Desmond quedo sin aliento y aturdido ante la escena que estaba presenciando; Ezio tomo el cuello de Lucy y la acerco para iniciar un beso prolongado y apresurado, como si el hombre estuviera ansioso de besarla…y de hecho así se veía. Los rostros de Rebecca y Shaun eran un total, autentico y enorme K.O.; ninguno de ambos pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente

Lucy le miro sorprendida mientras aun seguía unida a sus labios, la había tomado con la guardia baja aunque por alguna razón no quería separarse del asesino del Renacimiento; aunque odiara admitirlo no besaba mal ; aquí la cosa era ¿porque rayos la besaba si ni la conoce?

Desmond movio la cabeza cayendo de nuevo en lo que pasaba y de la nada le surgió unas ganas enormes de patearle el trasero a Ezio; que atrevido era este, incluso a sabiendas de que fue un mujeriego sin remedio no le daba derecho de agarrar y besar a la primera que viera al despertar…aunque yendo mas a fondo sobre los motivos de su enojo no era precisamente lo atrevido del individuo. Sin lastimarla separo a Lucy de Ezio en un acto obvio de celos aunque el lo negara y le metió una bofetada al aun aturdido Auditore, aunque su reciente acción pareciera lo contrario. Lucy cayó sentada en el suelo sorprendida aun mas por la reacción de Desmond.

-¡¿Eh tu, que te piensas?, ¡no puedes agarrar y besar a quien te venga en gana!-a Desmond se le olvido por completo la admiración y respeto que tenia por su ancestro y le agarro por el cuello de la camisa.

-Venga tío cálmate no te sulfures…espera…¿¡quien coñazos te crees _figlio di puttana_ para prohibirme a gritos besar a Catherina?-Ezio reacciono de su aturdimiento y se soltó de Desmond haciendo que cayera al suelo; Lucy se aparto al instante, la cosa se estaba poniendo fea.

-¡Sera porque no es Catherina, le has confundido grandísimo _stronzo_!-le contesto en el mismo idioma inconscientemente, aprendió cosas aparte de solo escalar y asesinar templarios.

Desmond se levanto del suelo, Ezio hizo lo mismo y ambos como si estuvieran sincronizados mentalmente desenvainaron la hoja oculta respectiva alzándola al instante en posición de combate.

-¿Tienes una hoja oculta?, que interesante, ¡probaras mi acero por tu insolencia!-amenazo el asesino con camisa blanca desgarrada.

-¿Y yo soy el insolente? ¡Serás cabronazo!-Desmond amenazo con lanzarse a lastimar a Ezio.

Los presentes se alarmaron al ver esto y Shaun detuvo a Ezio mientras Lucy y Rebecca detenían a Desmond.

-¡A ver ya cálmense ambos por dios!-Lucy grito llamando la atención de ambos asesinos haciendo que se calmaran-todos los hombres son iguales; todo lo quieren resolver a punta de puños o armas.

Desmond guardo la hoja oculta; Ezio una vez calmado se alejo de Shaun y confundido comenzó a andar por el santuario que alguna vez visito junto con su tío Mario y el cual se usaba como pasadizo secreto.

-¿Me podría alguien que no sea él-señalo a Desmond; este solo le frunció el seño-explicar porque estoy aquí en el santuario, por que visten tan raro y que diablos son estas cosas que están alrededor de aquí?-Ezio se estaba asustando pero para mal, se sentía amenazado ante tantas cosas nuevas y ciertamente desconocidas.

Lucy se alejo de Desmond para ir con el Auditore un tanto enojada por la reacción del asesino ante el beso sorpresivo por parte de Ezio; el hombre le miro curioso aunque examinándola a la vez, no tenia mal atractivo en absoluto.

-Te prometo contestar todas tus dudas o por lo menos intentare resolver la mayoría, solo cálmate y escucha-Ezio recordó el accidental beso que le planto y se deleito un momento con el recuerdo y alzo una ceja en forma expectante.

Después de un momento incomodo de contacto visual entre Ezio y Lucy lo cual cabreo a Desmond de nuevo ya que por experiencia en el Animus sabia cuando Ezio le echaba una mirada seductora a una mujer; guardo la hoja oculta y hablo.

-Bene, pero quiero una explicación "detallada"-dijo con su típico tono seductor cosa que noto Lucy a lo cual solo se limito a sonreír un poco.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Se que es confuso y tendrás muchas dudas aun pero por favor te pido tu cooperación-Lucy miraba curiosa a Ezio al cual se encontraba de brazos cruzados en una silla algo pensativo.

-No, estoy bien; creo que lo capto; prácticamente me han devuelto a la vida desde una época de mi vida atreves de la información genética de mi sucesor osea Desmond con la ayuda de una maquina súper tecnológica llamada Animus creada por templarios en este año, el 2012, a también entendí la parte de que ustedes 4 son asesinos de igual forma-trago saliva en seña de incredulidad-ahora entiendo porque Minerva dijo tu nombre en la cripta, que locura-termino refiriéndose a Desmond.

-Lo se, a veces ni nosotros creemos que esto este pasando-contesto Rebecca mirando a Ezio el cual suspiro al instante.

-Por cierto; mi dispiace madonna-dijo Ezio alivianando poco a poco su confusión, tomo la mano de Lucy- por el incidente de hace un rato, de verdad le confundí con la hermosa Catherina, y yo me imagino que fue por que usted permítame el atrevimiento, no se queda atrás-dicho esto beso gentilmente su mano como cuando en su época se hacia.

Lucy sonrió tímidamente ante lo que había dicho y hecho Ezio; este hombre pese a ser un mujeriego de primera categoría tenia toda la escuela de un honrado caballero y sabia como tratar a una mujer.

-G-Gracias supongo, no soy tan guapa-contesto sonriendo evitando verlo a los ojos, cosa muy difícil de hacer.

-No hay mujer fea, solo descuidada-contesto con carisma haciendo reír a Lucy.

Desmond veía con ira la escena, maldito romeo del Renacimiento; él seria capaz de ligarse a un burdel entero si así lo quisiera ¬.¬; con esto solo comprobaba el hecho de que se encontraba mas similitud con el reservado de Altaír que con el galanazo ligador de Ezio. Bufo molesto y se dirigió a la salida del santuario dejando a todos expectantes.

-¿Y ahora a ese que le pasa?-pregunto Rebecca al aire.

-¡Bah!, mujeres-se quejo Shaun pensando en sus teorías del porque el disgusto de Desmond.

-Hmph, hombres-reprocho Becca haciendo señas hacia Shaun.

-Cof, cof, este voy a ver que le sucede si me permites; Rebecca y Shaun te darán ropa para vestir para que te pongas cómodo, gracias por entender razones, tu ayuda nos será muy útil-dicho esto se soltó con lentitud de la mano de Ezio y luego camino hacia la salida del recinto, Ezio le siguió con la mirada hasta que la rubia salió.

Al salir busco en los alrededores a Desmond pero el no estaba, hasta que se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba y ahí en el techo se hallaba un Desmond mirando al cielo; de esta no se escapaba el muy cabezota, no señor.

"_A ves Desmond piensa; ¡¿que coños te paso? estabas dispuesto a matar a tu recién revivido ancestro solo porque beso a Lucy, no seas imbécil por el amor a Minerva y en todo caso: ¿¡por que te da coraje? ni que fuera tu novia o algo así; de hecho, en todo caso la que debería de haber rabiado hubiera sido ella no yo, ¡CAZZO!"_. Esto era lo que rondaba por la cabeza de Desmond ya que no se lograba explicar el porque repentino coraje contra su ancestro.

-¡Desmond Miles baja inmediatamente o voy por ti!-grito Lucy en tono de orden.

El asesino volteo a ver hacia donde venia los gritos y suspiro; ¿ahora que explicación le daría de su anterior comportamiento?, por mas que le diera vueltas a la cosa solo llegaba a una conclusión un tanto absurda y que no aceptaría en siglos: CELOS. Finalmente bajo a brincos y escaladas para quedar de frente a ella.

-Le puedo ayudar en algo, Lucy Stillman-contesto con tono indiferente solo para empezar a preparar terreno de su posible absurda explicación.

-¿Me puedes explicar que fue todo el teatro de hace rato?-exigió una respuesta mirándole con una mirada reprochante.

-Ok te diré por que…es que me molesto su atrevimiento, digo, ¿que es eso de besar a alguien de la nada sin consentimiento?-se defendió, realmente era un argumento muy pobre.

-Yo no le vi lo malo, además el pobre estaba aturdido, ya lo dijo; me confundió con Catherina Sforza-contesto a la defensiva-además, de cualquier modo, viene siendo mi problema no el tuyo.

-Ese no es el punto-contesto Desmond apresurado-es como si yo un día al termino de una sesión de Animus. despierto aturdido y me confunda y bese a Rebecca por culpa del efecto sangrado, eso la haría enojar lo se.

Auch, no debió decir eso, pues el comentario se clavo cual daga al corazón y la imagen que describió azoto la mente de Lucy como un culetazo de agua fría, tan solo maquinar la idea le fastidiaba demasiado; rabio por dentro haciéndolo notar pues instintivamente frunció el ceño.

-Además Ezio te acaba de conocer y es un tipo que te lleva mas de 500 años de edad, es muy viejo para ti-fue el pretexto mas vano que se le pudo ocurrir.

-Ahora tu sabes quien me conviene y quien no; pues que tal ¿si me gusta la gente mayor?-contraataco de forma directa con tono de superioridad y sonriendo un poco por el chiste que intento hacer.

-Yo se que no es así-contesto ya un poco mas serio captando el hecho de que era obvio que Lucy ya se había percatado de que le habían dado celos; mas sin embargo, el también noto que después de decir lo de Rebecca también agarro la misma actitud.

-¿Y como sabes que no me gusto el beso?, por algo no me quite-siguió fastidiando, pues pareciese, si su sexto sentido femenino no le engañaba podría decir que Desmond estaba "celoso", cosa que no se tomo tan enserio, pues Desmond era solo su amigo.

Ese comentario fue el detonante en el subconsciente de Desmond; ya que ninguno de los dos se inmuto del momento preciso en el que sus labios se juntaron en un delicado y suave beso; Lucy quedo fuera de orbita, ese beso, en ese beso ella podía sentir muchas cosas: protección, confianza, calidez, "amor"; ¿como este hombre le podía transmitir tantas cosas en ese beso tan maravilloso? pues esa era la respuesta, porque era maravilloso. Pero no caía ¿porque lo estaba besando de igual forma? solo eran amigos o en eso se habia quedado.

Desmond se separo de ella lentamente y abrió los ojos al igual que Lucy y se miraron de una forma tan profunda y cálida que quien los viera diría que llevan como pareja mucho tiempo.

-Perdona, prometo no volver a armar un escándalo con Ezio; después de todo el nos ayudara en esto-dijo como si nada sin seña de nerviosismo rompiendo el contacto visual con Lucy la cual aun estaba maravillada.

-No te apures, esta bien…ammm mejor volvemos adentro-contesto dirigiendo su mirada al piso.

Desmond asintió y ambos se encaminaron hacia el interior del santuario de nuevo, el silencio formado fue roto por Desmond.

-Cuando esta pesadilla acabe, podre aclarar todo esto-dijo sin mirarle pero si con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mas te vale que me lo aclares, ¿te ha quedado claro?-espeto en forma de amenaza sonriendo de igual forma.

-Te lo garantizo-

Dicho esto ambos volvieron a donde estaban los demás, Desmond tenia que volver a empezar pero ahora con el pie derecho con Ezio, pues quitando su coraje y celos en definitiva le quería como a un abuelo o un superior.


End file.
